Merry FrUKing Christmas: Medival Ages
by Amydiddle
Summary: /So this is a cute little gift to you all!/ It's Christmas time...or near it and little England and little France are together for the day to give you holiday kawaii-ness ! So enjoy!


**Merry FrUKing Christmas: Medieval Ages **

The young nation of England sat in the courtyard of the royal palace all alone watching the first flakes of snow fall from the sky. As he let his thoughts wander he didn't notice another presence entre the courtyard…until he was tackled into a hug.

"Bonjour Angleterre! It 'as been too long, no?" his initial shock faded and he began to struggle in the boy's grip, "Get off me frog!" The arms retreated and he turned to glare at the smiling nation of France. He had grown since his last visit which always meant expansion and improvement. His physical age seemed to be thirteen now opposed to the last few centuries when it was around ten. He still seemed to be stuck at ten and small parts of him panicked that he would grow up and leave him behind…a SMALL part.

He watched as he reached under the seat and pulled out a brightly wrapped package. "Brought you a little something, I just thought since Christmas is soon zat you wouldn't mind if I gave you your gift early," she held out the box expectantly and he took it carefully. "Um…thanks?"

"Well…open it!"

"But it isn't even Christmas ye-"Just the look he gave him stopped the protesting glare and he started to unwrap the nicely wrapped box. Inside was a long black hooded cloak that looked like it would be a few inches long on him but to him it was perfect, "T-thanks…but I didn't even get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to, I am fine with just being able to spend time with you since we barely do it anymore," the English nation let the words soak in and started to go back into his thoughts. '_How could that Bloody Frog be so cruel? What could he want? He has to want something…why are the French so weird?' _

He turned back to wear France was only to find him spinning in the snow laughing like a small child before falling down on his back and making a snow angel. "You're going to catch a cold you stupid frog," France just laughed. "Well…can you 'elp me up zen?" England sighed and reached down to help him up only to be pulled down and fall face first into the snow.

"What was that for?!" France only laughed and skipped away; England grumbled a little to himself and as he stood up he found a snowball land right in his face and the joyous laughter of the French Nation ringing in his ears. Said nation soon found that he too had a snowball in his face and should run from the Brit who had more.

In an hour or so they found themselves laughing their heads off, lying side by side in the snow. "You know Frog; you are the most childish person I have ever met," England gave a small playful yet also taunting smirk at the Frenchman only to see France's face and gone serious and his eyes had glazed over like he was staring off at some unknown being.

"But…izn't zat a good zing Angleterre? Zat we both stay pure from ze harmful zings of ze world for at least one more day instead of being poisoned by its corruption? We are older zen everyone we meet, I am ze eldest so far, Why take ze chance to grow up fast, when we can still have ze innocence and stay children for a day, a century longer," France continued to stare up at the sky in silence and England let the words sink in.

"You know, Frog…that is probably the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." France looked at him in surprised shock but before he could even retort Arthur pressed his lips to France's. Arthur felt France lean in to the kiss, "Merry Christmas France, and don't say I didn't get you anything."

England left the stunned Frenchman in the snowy courtyard. He smirked to himself as he walked away; maybe this century wasn't too bad.

The next year the Black Plague struck England.

**A/N: So I originally wrote this as a Fem!France and England thing but then I decided to leave it in their original genders…did Artie seem OOC? If he was remember he was written to be around a very pretty girl in the original and then I just got lazy and didn't feel like changing his personality. Merry Christmas and Happy FrUKing New Year. **


End file.
